I Will Return
by Okyptos
Summary: One-Shot. KakashixFemNaru. Kakashi is resigned into ANBU for one last mission. How will his girlfriend Naruko take it? Can Naruko tell him that she is pregnant with his child? Kakashi promised her that he would return, and he will. No matter what! R&R


IMPORTANT! READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.

This was a idea for One-Shot I came up with while I was bored to death :D. In this story, Naruto is a female and is 22 years old. And she is not in the team 7! Im taking the incident of Kyuubi back to 22 years Ok? And Kakashi is 26. He will take his genin team after a year, so this is before he actually took the team. So here it is. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal day In Konoha. The sun shine brightly, the children were playing and a certain one normal eyed Jounin was making his way towards the Hokage Tower. His hands in his pockets, he was enjoying life. That was one Kakashi Hatake.

He sighed heavily and reached the Hokage Tower. Tomorrow he was going to propose to his girlfriend, Naruko. He loved her the moment he saw her. Maybe that was what they called love-in-first-sight? He really didn't know.

Kakashi reached the top floor and knocked politely at the door that had a sign on it that said : Hokage's Office. When a short 'Come in' was heard he opened the door. There stood the 3rd Hokage of Konohagure no Sato. As known as Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I'm glad that you could come in time, this is really important Kakashi, sit down." Sarutobi said with a calm tone. When the Jounin complied he continued.

"I have a mission, an S-Rank to be exact. I want you to have it." The 3rd Hokage was not surprised to see the widened eyes of Kakashi.

"Yes, I must have you return to ANBU. I know that its not allowed to return once you left, but I need your experience in the field and your power." Sarutobi said turning his attention to the papers on his desk, ignoring the shocked Jounin.

"Hokage-sama, why would you need my help? I am sure there are much more powerful ANBU these days. And I seem to have gotten a bit rusty. So I ask this once again, why?" Kakashi asked with a confused voice. The laws were clear that no one can return once they left.

"Well, this mission is very dangerous. You must infiltrate a Kumo base and burn it down. Jiraiya's spy network informed me that Kumo is preparing to attack Konoha. We can't let that happen." The old man said as he sighed. He really didn't want to ruin the Jounin's life, he knew that the man was happy with his girlfriend.

Kakashi rubbed his temples and spoke. "I accept Hokage-sama. When do I leave, and will I have any others in this mission?" The Cyclops asked while he was still rubbing his temples. He didn't really need a mission right now.

"You will leave in a hour. Go get prepared and yes, you will have the ANBU team 7 on this one." The Hokage said as 3 figures appeared before him and bowed. They were wearing masks. The one to the left side was wearing a wolf mask, Kakashi knew that he was an Inuzuka. The one in the right side was wearing a tiger mask. He didn't know who he was though. And the last one in the middle was wearing a bear mask. Like the one in the right, Kakashi didn't know who he was too.

Sarutobi opened his drawer and pulled out a dog mask. He tossed it to Kakashi, and smiled when the one eyed Jounin caught it carefully, and examined it. Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

"You are all dismissed, go to prepare for the mission. You have 1 hour." Sarutobi ordered and heard a 'Hokage-sama!' and then the office was filled with smoke.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi was walking throught the streets of Konoha. He had stored the mask he got back in one of his storage seals. He sighed and headed to his place, where his Naruko awaited him. He smiled at the mention of her name.

The now-back-in-ANBU Jounin reached his place and opened the door.

"I'm home!" Kakashi yelled when he closed the door and immediately dashed to the kitchen when his nose picked up a great smell. There stood Naruko, her waist length blonde hair was swirling with every move she made. Her blue eyes that rivaled the most blue seas were filled with joy, and on her beautiful face was a gentle smile. And that was all his!

Kakashi came up and hugged her from behind, startling her. She let out a short 'eek!' before she relaxed in his arms. She turned around and smiled.

"Welcome." Naruko said wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi smiled as she took off his mask and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

'Hmmm, strawberry?' He asked mentally. Kakashi could still feel the taste that she left on his lips, and he was completely loving it!

"I missed you. I made your favorite for tonight." Naruko said as she laid her head on his chest. Kakashi buried now his revealed face in her soft blonde hair. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. How was he going to tell her?

"I've been given a mission, a S-Rank." Kakashi said sadly, and wasn't surprised when the woman in his arms looked up to him, her beautiful blue eyes filled with horror and fear.

"What? No! You can't!" Naruko said, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't want to lose the father of her unborn baby. Yes, he was going to be a father and she was planning to tell him today.

"Shhh! Don't cry." Kakashi said slowly running his hands through her blonde hair. Naruko just nodded and hugged his neck even tighter.

"Promise me. Promise me that you will come back." Naruko said as she buried her head in his neck. Kakashi nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I will come back to you. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you. I must prepare." Kakashi said with a caring, yet serious tone. Naruko was also a ninja, a strong one. But she just couldn't control her emotions from time to time.

Naruko nodded and released him. The food was now completely forgotten. They made their way to their storage. It was the place they kept all their weapons, bombs, seals, jutsu scrolls, outfits and other things needed for missions or battles.

Kakashi went to the wall where the swords were lined upon. He went to the end of it and saw a small one. It was his old one, the one he wore when he was in ANBU. The one that belonged to his father, the one that belonged to the White Fang of Konoha.

"One last time." Kakashi said as he put one hand upon the hilt of it. Naruko made her way towards him, and placed her hand upon his.

"I shall be knows as the Son of the White Fang of Konoha for one last time!" He said with determination and took the blade. (I know it was broken but, oh well this is a fan fiction right?)

The hour went by, as Kakashi prepared for the mission. He never noticed Naruko looking at him with sad eyes, her hand on her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANBU team 7 including Kakashi now in an ANBU uniform stood at the gates. In front of them were The 3rd Hokage and Naruko.

Naruko slowly went to Kakashi and hugged him tightly. Kakashi returned the warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. He could feel Naruko crying. Kakashi took a hold of her cheek and lifted it, so that she was staring at his eyes and kissed her. She was desperately hanging onto him, afraid to let go. She was afraid to let go, almost as if she let go, he would disappear and never come back.

"Kakashi, you better come back! If you get injured or get killed, im gonna kill you, you got that?" Naruko asked trying to sound angry but her tears gave her away. Kakashi smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I promise." He said, his eye forming an upside down U shape, signaling that he was indeed smiling.

"We are going!" Kakashi ordered as he put on his dog mask. He looked towards Naruko once again, and noticed that her eyes had a longing in them. She wanted to tell him something, he was sure. He would ask her when he returned.

Naruko watched as they disappeared into the endless forest of Fire Country. She rubbed her belly and started heading back home.

(With ANBU team 7 and Kakashi)

It was done. They had destroyed the Kumo base and killed everyone. Kakashi was not liking the way they were doing things, but it was necessary. Just as they were going to return to Konoha, help came from Kumo to assist their Shinobi, or what was left of them anyway.

"Konoha scum!" Yelled one of the Kumo Shinobi before attacking them head on.

They fought in a fierce battle. There were at least 15 Kumo Shinobi and 4 from Konoha. Kakashi had to reveal his Sharingan, even go to Mangekyou. These Shinobi in front of him were Jounin, and several of them were ANBu level.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled as his hand was consumed by lightning. He struck a Kumo Shinobi in the chest with it.

The ANBU team 7 were holding their own against the enemy. The only ones left were the ANBU team, Kakashi and 4 Kumo Shinobi, obviously ANBU level too.

"Kamui!" Kakashi muttered under his breath as he sent a head of the Shinobi to another dimension.

Before anyone could react, one of the enemies used a lightning jutsu to attack Wolf. Kakashi's eyes widened. He couldn't let anyone die!

Kakashi jumped in front of Wolf, because Wolf was already exhausted from battling the enemy and didn't have lightning affinity.

The lightning attack struck Kakashi head on. His eyes widened as he felt pain rush through him. This was no ordinary lightning attack! He had thought that he could absorb it if he had tried hard enough. Kakashi fell to his knees gasping for air.

The rest of the enemy were taken out by Bear and Tiger. They quickly gathered and started to head back home. Kakashi lost consciousness from chakra exhaustion, Wolf and Bear had to carry him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ANBU team plus an unconscious Kakashi reached the Konoha gates. There stood a medical team, waiting for their arrival. They quickly took Kakashi to the Hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko sighed in frustration and put down the book she was attempting to read on the desk. She couldn't take it. The fear of losing him was too much. Just as she was going to the kitchen, an ANBU appeared before her.

"Kakashi-san and his team have arrived. Kakashi-san is currently in the hospital. Hokage-sama wanted you informed, Uzumaki-san." The Raven masked ANBU said and disappeared in a smoke. Naruko's eyes widened before she took off to the Hospital.

(Hospital)

Naruko practically burst through the doors and startled the nearest nurse by bombarding her with questions.

"Which room is Kakashi Hatake in?" Naruko asked with a worried tone. The nurse just answered a quick 'Room 351' and left to look to other patients. Naruko ran to the room.

Naruko kicked the doors open and saw her man laying in a bed, unconscious. She hurriedly went over to his side and took a hold of his hand. Kakashi stirred for a moment then opened his eye. He raised a hand and toucher her cheek.

"I came back, I came back for you." Kakashi said in a tired voice. He was really exhausted.

"Baka! Why did you get injured?" Naruko said, throwing herself at him. Kakashi just laughed quietly and embraced her. She laid her head on his chest. Kakashi lifted the covers and put them on both of them.

"Kakashi, I want to tell you something." Naruko said with a worried tone. Kakashi became concerned.

"What is it, my sun?" He called her that name, when they were alone.

"Well Kakashi, you see….. I-I'm p-p-p….. I'm pregnant!" Naruko said hiding her face in the covers. Kakashi's eyes were wide as saucers. He was going to be a father? A FATHER?

"Well, just in time." Kakashi said smiling, and took the velvet box out of his pocked that he had put it earlier. He opened it and showed it to her. Kakashi smiled when he saw her eyes widen and fill with tears.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Naruko screamed hugging his neck even tighther. Kakashi took the ring from the box and put it on her finger.

"Now, what to name the child?" Kakashi asked with a gentle tone and enjoyed the kiss as she kissed him.

He had a family now, and no one could take it away from him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YO! Hi guys that is a One-Shot that I just threw it on paper :D I'm writing Beautiful Blossom Chapter 3 right now. It's gonna be an amazing chapter, be sure to read it.

Ja Ne!


End file.
